


Unconscious Love

by NijinoTabi (Traumfahrte)



Series: Toxic Love [2]
Category: Johnny's WEST, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Facial, Kotaki is very possessive, Kotaki seems to make a good couple with Fujii, M/M, Masturbation, No RPS is not out of character, Oral Sex, Piss, Shigeoka has a crush on Nakama, Shigeoka is kind of jealousy, bottom!Shigeoka, top!Kotaki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumfahrte/pseuds/NijinoTabi
Summary: “这样的しげ如果被别人看到……”——我会嫉妒得发疯吧。小瀧想。
Relationships: Kotaki Nozomu/Shigeoka Daiki
Series: Toxic Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660873
Kudos: 6





	Unconscious Love

**Author's Note:**

> 仍然是狗血黄文，含有一点点点的红黄和粉蓝暗示。OOC预警！多种play预警！有互攻暗示！请仔细阅读tag避雷！下限高的朋友为了自己的身心健康，请勿观看。

横滨的倒数第二场演唱会，安可结束以后欢呼声仍然在他脑海里长久地回荡不去。重岡和几个工作人员击完掌，只觉得身体里的某根弦一下断了开来，整个人都提不上劲儿，也许是因为低烧未退又大量出汗，有些冷飕飕的。成员各自换下衣服往自己的休息室去，三两成群，他落在了后面，还摆出一张“让我静静”的off脸，其他人自然识趣地退避三舍。重岡拖着脚步，模模糊糊地想包里的退烧药不知道还有没有，刚过了转角，忽然有人从背后一下撞上了他，两个人一同趔趄了几步。重岡被人拉了一把，勉强站稳脚跟，一回头，心想果然：能做到这种事情的也只有藤井。

但拉住他的手是另一个人的。小瀧还戴着那顶鸭舌帽，把刘海全部压上去，露出小小的脸和大大的耳朵，和藤井站在一起，仿佛一堵高墙，近得重岡有点站不稳，只得退后一步。小瀧的手就不留痕迹地放开了。藤井捂着额头跟他道歉，自己也有点委屈，小瀧撤回去的那只手于是搭在了藤井的肩膀上，一套动作行云流水，倒是重岡不知道该把眼往哪儿放。藤井说しげ走得太慢啦，等下还有聚餐。重岡刚想说自己不去了，看了一眼没打算开口的小瀧，又把话吞进了肚子里。

……还是等下在LINE里说吧。进了休息室以后他想。房间里暖气很足，窗户上结了一层薄薄的水汽，他的皮肤上也凝了一层冷汗，整个人都黏黏糊糊的。重岡实在懒得动弹，于是披了件外套，就势躺在沙发上发起呆。房间的一角摆着电子琴，昨天的公演之前小瀧在那里练习，他站在一边指导，中间坐在沙发上翻看杂志。白天他不小心撞见中间和女朋友在电话里吵架，教小瀧的时候难免有些心不在焉，摆手指也是有一搭没一搭。小瀧大概察觉到了这一点，一晃神就在桌子下面反手抓住了他，十指相扣，像是一个不大不小的警告。重岡挣了几次，但小瀧的手太过用力，不仅挣不开，甚至还攥得他关节疼，重岡于是反抓回去，两个人躲在琴谱后面互瞪。中间只能看到他们和和气气地读谱，一点儿看不出底下暗潮汹涌。工作人员来喊准备，小瀧抢先说他俩要晚点儿，让中间先去，中间毫无察觉，临走前居然还吐槽了一句两个人谱子读得太慢，把重岡堵得不知如何是好。

想到中间，重岡忽然有一种蜷缩起来的冲动，好在现在没有一个人可以看到。他把自己往外套下面缩了缩，不小心闻到了衣领上的柑橘香水味儿，这一定是昨天接吻的时候小瀧留下来的。那边中间刚阖上门，这边小瀧就把重岡的手拎了起来，不太高兴地问他到底要不要教自己弹琴。重岡说当然啊，不然我在这儿干嘛。小瀧轻飘飘地说难道不是为了淳太吗。重岡懒得理他，小瀧不肯放手，就任他拿自己的手去比划。十根手指缠在一起，暧昧地摩擦着，荷尔蒙好像会促使皮肤分泌出黏糊糊的液体，越纠缠越难以挣开。重岡甩了好几次，但小瀧的每一根手指都仿佛长了吸盘一样，柔软，强韧，牢牢地禁锢住他，这才意识到为时已晚。小瀧眼见时机成熟，仗着身高腿长，一起身就把重岡按到了墙上。四目相接，重岡落了下风，仍然不甘示弱，用上目线瞪回去。小瀧一瞬间露出了隐忍的表情，随即气呼呼地撞了上去。

接吻已经是驾轻就熟的事情。舌头，唾液，牙齿，嘴唇，构成了一个完美的性爱器官。小瀧攻占它，玩弄它，甚至折磨它，几乎是怀着恶意地撕咬重岡的嘴唇，留下若有若无的证据。重岡象征性地推了几下，但脑袋因为缺氧晕晕乎乎，只好由着小瀧胡来。要是说他对小瀧的脾气从何而来全无头绪，那是撒谎，但他还是选择闭上眼睛。小瀧的腿卡在他的双腿之间，娴熟地舔弄他的耳朵和脖子，那只灵活的手隔着裤子揉他的下体；重岡的腿有些软，靠小瀧搂着腰的那只手才能勉强撑住，他别扭地别过头，想阻止小瀧吮吸他的脖子，但小瀧只是隔着衣服轻轻在他乳头上一咬，重岡就投了降。他把手深深埋进小瀧的发间，几乎要破坏掉他刚刚做好的发型。

一切都准备就绪，偏偏这时有人推门。重岡仿佛惊弓之鸟，狼狈地从小瀧身边跳开，手脚还软着。走进来的是中间，面对房间里异样的气氛，他显然有些不知所措，只好解释说自己有东西落下了。重岡故作镇定，和中间聊了几句有的没的，但他毕竟心中有私，忍不住多嘴，问中间上次拿的票用了吗，对方今天会来看吗。中间眼神黯淡了下去，不确定地说大概会吧，重岡于是愧疚地生出了一丝窃喜。小瀧一直没有说话，听到中间问你们结束了吗，他立刻拿起外套，故作轻松地说，早就结束了，しげ还要收拾一下，我们先走吧。

……香水味儿一定是那时候留来下的。重岡把手放在额头上，觉得眼睛疲惫得分泌不出泪水。手机响起来，神山在群里催大家快一些，重岡看着屏幕上跳出的回复，慢吞吞地打字：我晚上不去啦。LINE的提示音还在叮叮咚咚响个不停，重岡索性把手机静音，躺在沙发上开始发呆。柑橘味的香水和关于小瀧的记忆唤起了他的欲望。他犹豫了一下，把手伸进裤子里，开始抚慰自己的性器。

和小瀧有了肉体关系以后他就不怎么自慰了。一开始还会在洗澡的时候断断续续给自己弄几次，后来做的次数渐渐变多，像上次那样在休息室里就搞起来也是常有的，体力就有点跟不上。重岡清楚地知道，他们已经越矩了。所有需要理智和冷静的时刻，哪怕是在拍摄中，在无数的镜头和镁光灯之下，两个人都抑制不住冲动。重岡把小瀧当成直立抱枕，时不时就半个人都挂在他身上，旁人看来是关系不错，只有重岡知道阴影里小瀧正偷偷掐着他的屁股。手臂，肩膀，大腿，脖子，所有裸露的皮肤统统暧昧被地擦过，而小瀧做这些小动作时连眉毛都不会抖一下，仿佛刻意想把那些半真半假的细节流露给外人：成员，饭，任何一个可能的观众。重岡把这理解为小瀧欺负行径的升级，他知道小瀧喜欢看到自己脸上露出困扰的表情。

……尤其是在中间面前。

重岡知道自己硬了，很难说是因为想到中间，还是因为想到小瀧上次抵在墙上吻他时喉间的喘息。他捏住自己的阴茎，想象那是中间在用手帮他，柔软的头发，低低的笑声，性感的嘴唇，还有眼角的笑纹，盯着他的目光带几分媚意，一举一动，一颦一笑，都像羽毛一样挑逗着他的神经；但小瀧的脸挥之不去，他好像能看到小瀧用嘴侵犯他的时候的脸，那种凛冽的英俊，他的舌头刀尖似的舔过他的每一处敏感点，令人发痛，更令人兴奋。重岡的小腿忍不住抽搐起来，嘴里很干，脑中一片混乱，他迟迟达不到高潮，只能把脸别过去，埋进散发着柑橘香水味儿的外套里，从鼻腔里发出细小的呻吟。

门就在这时候响了。重岡浑身一僵，小瀧的声音从外面传来：“是我。”

“……什么事？”

重岡立刻坐了起来，有些慌张地用外套裹住自己的下身。小瀧浑然不知室内到底在发生些什么：

“你有东西落下了。”

过了一会儿，门不情不愿地打开了。重岡半个身子都躲在门后面，只探出一个脑袋。小瀧举起自己手中的袋子，重岡定睛一看，里面的不明物体分明是一条穿过的内裤。糟了，肯定是自己换衣服的时候不小心……怎么偏偏落到了小瀧手里。重岡简直想把自己的脑袋摘下来晃干净里面的水。换作桐山或者中间，现在他已经露出恶作剧得逞的笑容了，但面对小瀧，他只是咳嗽了两声，飞速夺回那条内裤，打着哈哈说了声谢谢麻烦啦，就想关门溜走。但小瀧没那么容易让他如愿以偿。他及时用一只手撑住了门，迟疑地用另一只手摸上了重岡的额头。重岡的心跳漏了一拍，小瀧微微皱起了眉头：“还在发烧吗？”

“……”

“没吃退烧药？”

重岡默认了，小瀧的眉头皱得更深，他说“我进去了”，重岡不知是不是鬼迷心窍，居然真的就那么让他闯了进来。小瀧接了一杯水，像变魔术一样从口袋里掏出一盒退烧药，放在桌子上。重岡趁他不注意，飞速坐回沙发上，用外套包住自己的下体。好在小瀧并没有发觉，也没有生气，说了句“好好吃药”，转身就要走。

“……这就走了？”

重岡下意识叫住了他，叫住了才知道后悔。他迟疑了一下，小瀧回头看着他：

“还有什么事？”

重岡一时语塞。戴着眼镜、露出额头的小瀧看起来像个大学生，卸了妆的脸还有一点点水肿，目光却又很是不近人情。重岡踌躇着说：“没什么……”

小瀧仍然看着他。重岡硬着头皮说：“你昨天是不是生气了？”

小瀧说：“我没有。”

“没别的事我就先走了。”小瀧说。

重岡忽然有些不高兴了。小瀧的话斩钉截铁，波澜不惊，居然一丁点儿回旋余地都没给他留下来。你生气了吗？我没有。但这又有什么可不高兴的，难道对他来说，生气的小瀧要更好一点不成？意识到自己不满小瀧的心情，重岡有些糊涂。他或许有必要和小瀧聊聊昨天的事情，但要怎么开口呢？他们之间无法挑明的事情太多太多，犹如身处迷宫，四周是阵列森严的多米诺骨牌，任何一块倒塌都会全盘皆输；不止是私人的关系，甚至还有他们的事业，团队，工作，——对，工作，重岡心想，拼命为自己不愿和小瀧结束找出一个合适的借口。他隐隐有些害怕，害怕小瀧不顾一切，更害怕小瀧抽身离去；一个念头在兵荒马乱中闪过：或许小瀧不满的正是这一点……

小瀧并不打算给他足够的时间想明白，转身就要走。门已经拉开了，重岡下意识站了起来：喂——

外套滑落，小瀧应声回头，重岡想说些什么，但立刻就闭了嘴，慌忙捡起外套，然而小瀧已经露出了“原来是这样”的眼神。重岡下意识向后退了一步，那扇门又在眼前阖上。小瀧摘掉眼镜和帽子，温顺地跪下去，拉开他的裤子。漂亮的五官，精灵一样的鼻子和耳朵，饱满的苹果肌线条，都埋在他的下体之上，耻毛之间。小瀧的喉结耸动，吞入性器的头部，舌头轻轻刮过柱身，似一种甜蜜的折磨。他已经很熟练了，含弄阴茎时，一双湿润的眼珠时不时向上望去，确认重岡的反应。他有一双非常妩媚的眼睛，生在女人身上是祸水，生在他脸上，倒平衡了雕像般的轮廓，显得可爱起来。情欲滚烫，重岡身上出了汗。他的手原本插在小瀧的发间，此刻却很想去抚摸小瀧的眼睛和耳朵，但都被巧妙地避开了。小瀧的舌头轻轻在他马眼上一钻，重岡的阴茎立刻抖了起来，他把自己从小瀧嘴里撤出来，白色的污浊洒到了小瀧的脸和头发上。小瀧沾着精液的睫毛眨了眨，藏在后面的眼睛仍然漂亮得无动于衷，拒人于千里之外。他一言不发地摘了张纸巾，给自己擦干净。重岡忽然感到很讨厌。

“把药喝了，回去好好休息吧。”小瀧说，这回是真的要走了。重岡的喉咙里堵着一口气。小瀧的态度是在下逐客令。如果让他就此走掉，也许一切就会如水般流过，像水泥地上蒸发的雨。那时小瀧又会用什么样的眼神看过来呢？想到这里，重岡忽然感到无法忍受。把那篇热爱报道被丢进垃圾桶时，他说服自己这是为了团队着想，旁人的私生活与他无关，小瀧同他也不过是各取所需；现在想来，这或许太狡猾了点。在他同中间的关系里，小瀧忽然出现，将他救出，这一点背后的深意，他从未细想，亦不愿意去想。如今回首，一切似乎都早有预兆：在他们第一次接吻的那天，重岡一直睁着眼，小瀧不断吻去其中掉下的泪水，像是心甘情愿要将这一切苦果吞下——

那时候他在想什么呢？……

在感到后悔的一刻，重岡脑中又浮现出另一个景象，他几乎立刻就要闭上眼：那是小瀧和藤井，他们并肩站在一起，像一堵漂亮，干净，整齐的墙，毫无破绽。小瀧在想什么？小瀧又是用什么样的眼神注视藤井的呢？稀里糊涂的感情涌上他的眼睛，隔着一层水雾，他看到小瀧转过身来，略带惊讶地注视着被他死死攥住的衣襟。重岡有些脱力，他嗫嚅着：“我不是这个意思。”

小瀧没有作声。重岡说：“昨天的事……”

“我没有生气。”小瀧听到这个开头，似乎有点烦躁，“我还有别的安排，如果有事在LINE说吧。”

听到“别的安排”，重岡不禁抖了一下，手放开了。小瀧以为这便结束了，下一秒，重岡低烧的身体不知哪来的力气，忽然就把小瀧推到了沙发上。他下意识揽住了怀里扑上来吻他的重岡。精液的味道苦而浓稠，但在那之下，小瀧的舌头是薄荷味儿的软糖，仿佛会在唇齿交合之间缓缓融化。和四五年前比，小瀧的身形还保留着少年人的痕迹，面孔和行为却成熟了多。在小瀧的怀里，重岡细细地舔吻他的脖子，咬上他的耳朵，那里总是最先泛红起来，像熟透了落地的樱桃，散发出迷人的酒精味儿。热量从重岡的嘴唇传到小瀧的耳朵尖。他抓着重岡的手臂，几欲推开，但重岡的身体还在微微颤抖着，像受惊的兔子，可爱得不可思议；望着这样的重岡，小瀧终于发出一声放弃般的呻吟。

在休息室里备上润滑液或许会在很长时间里成为他们之间一个隐秘的性玩笑，现在小瀧只是急着在掌心涂开，以给重岡扩张。重岡趴在他身上，努力地含着他的性器，无知无觉地对着他的脸摇屁股，小瀧只觉得血从眼皮上流过。他舔了舔还很干涩的穴口，慢慢地把手指伸进去。天堂的入口向他打开，重岡的气味儿缓慢、充分地渗入了接触的皮肤之中，小瀧的脸红得好像酒鬼。重岡的屁股里夹着手指，晃得更厉害了，整个沙发都吱呀作响，小瀧于是不轻不重地在重岡的屁股上打了一下，想让他安静一点。重岡嘴里还含着小瀧的性器，大概是真的失去了理智，居然没有生气也没有笑，反而模糊地叫了一声，把小瀧叫得心跳加快。他又在重岡屁股上抽了一下，留下一片暧昧的红色，重岡“呜”了一声，收紧了穴口，黏稠的汁液从小瀧手指上滑下来。

小瀧从背后环抱，把重岡提起来，压到镜子前，性器对准穴口，一下插到了最里面。重岡叫了一声，像一只发情的小狗。小瀧一只手托起对方仿佛被削过的下颌骨，另一只手掐着重岡的昂扬的性器的根部，不许他释放。“自己来做。”小瀧凑到重岡耳边下令。重岡太害臊，嘴上说不要不要，但屁股里还咬着小瀧的家伙，实在容不得他拒绝。小瀧抓着重岡的手去摸性器，从根部到龟头。那种黏糊糊的感觉又来了。重岡浑身都染上了一层薄薄的粉色，汗津津的后颈和小瀧的锁骨贴在一起。“不、不行了，好舒服……”他晃动着脑袋，委屈地诉说着，喘个不停。高潮无法释放，重岡抽搐了几下，呜咽着把头向后仰，靠在小瀧的肩膀上，喉咙一颤一颤，泪眼朦胧，乳头和性器都很硬，挺得很高，淫乱得让人着迷。小瀧只是看着就好像要射了。

敲门声再度不请自来，这回是藤井。藤井在门外问：“しげ还好吗？我可以进去吗？”重岡紧张得脚尖儿都缩起来了，小瀧的手掐着他的腰，夹在他体内的阴茎好像又大了几分，鲜明的触感传到他的脑海里，除了想让小瀧快点操自己，重岡现在什么都想不了。“我……没事儿，”他勉强说，舌头像是打了麻药一样僵硬，“已经喝了退烧药了……嗯、呜，等会儿我自己回去就行了……”

藤井还没有放弃，又敲了敲门：“真的没事吗？淳太说你脸色好像很不好……”

没想到中间的名字会在这里出现，两个人的身体都僵硬了一下。重岡几乎不敢去看镜子里小瀧的脸。这种心虚，他一时间也解释不清。藤井接着说：“对了，你看到望了吗？他不在自己的休息室，手机也没带。”

重岡刚想答话，小瀧忽然把阴茎抽出来，接着顶回去。湿漉漉的抽插声令人面红耳赤。他顶得很慢，几乎是在磨蹭，重岡觉得仿佛有另一张嘴在自己的后穴里舔咬，敏感点痒得他要发疯。镜子里小瀧的脸不动声色地贴着他的脸，紧紧地，像一种无声的威胁，“しげ已经湿透了，好紧，好下流……”他恶意地耳语道，“这样的しげ如果被别人看到……”

——我会嫉妒得发疯吧。小瀧想。

可惜重岡听不到小瀧的心声，他的身体被耳边的呼吸再次弄得颤抖起来，“小瀧，呜、のんちゃん，我、我不知道……”

“啊？STAFF说他往这边来了，我还以为他来找你了。”藤井仍然丝毫没有察觉，“真奇怪，明明说好今晚有个电影要一起看的……”

小瀧的折磨仍然在继续。重岡抬起头，看向镜子里重叠的两个人，小瀧正从背后咬住自己的脖子和耳朵，一只手拧过他的乳头。重岡慢慢地抬起手，揉乱了小瀧的头发，露出那枚美人痣和左耳上轻轻摇晃的耳环。那是和藤井完全一样的耳环。重岡的心口忽然疼了起来。他闭上眼，不再去看，转而寻找着小瀧的嘴唇。在刺痛的快感之中，他们一次又一次地接吻。舌头和舌头纠缠，头发揉成一团，小瀧的性器抽插得越来越快，几乎要把甬道操化。敏感点好像要肿起来了，每一次顶上去都热辣辣地疼。快感在前列腺里越累越多。汗液，精液，润滑油，肠液，身体中的化学物质全混作一团。太舒服了，舒服得想要喊出来，想要哭泣，但重岡咬紧了牙根。小瀧钳制着他的手终于放开了，重岡一下就射了出来，射到镜面上，又颤颤巍巍地吐出一点淡黄色的尿液。小瀧从重岡的身体里拔出来，把自己的阴茎涂到他的脸上，乳白色的精液终于也染上了重岡的脸和嘴唇。小瀧的颜色，小瀧的味道，就连他的身体好像也变成了小瀧的玩具。小瀧俯下身，紧紧地抱住了重岡。

“……好き。”

这是重岡第一次从小瀧口中听到这句话。射完精以后的身体很冷，但和小瀧抱在一起，重岡的身体仿佛汲取了一些力气。藤井已经走了吧，重岡甚至懒得想他到底有没有听到自己那些露骨的呻吟，有没有猜到他在门外问来问去的时候，那个总是跟在他屁股后面的可爱弟弟其实就在屋里操自己。他把头埋进小瀧的胸口，那里传来淡淡的柑橘香气。汗水黏糊糊，热腾腾的，并不舒服，但他们为这前所未有的连接迷醉了，因此谁也没有动弹。恍惚之中，重岡好像看到窗外的白昼降临，天光大亮，只有他和小瀧被留在了此刻的黑夜之中，无人知晓。这样荒诞的一个假设，重岡却感到异常的幸福，在小瀧的怀抱中，他轻轻地笑了起来。


End file.
